


Flashfire Pals

by DeckofDragons



Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Camping, Drabble event fic, Fluff, M/M, Mermaid Pyro, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: The Flashfire drabbles written for my Tumblr drabble event.1. Scout takes Pyro camping for the first time.2. Mermaid Pyro has something he wants to show Scout.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667
Kudos: 40





	1. Weekend Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble event request from Shadowenza.
> 
> "Ok i got a request pyroscout both camping pls? c:"

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been camping,” Scout said for the umpteenth time as they started down the hiking trail that supposedly led to the camp sight. “It’s one of those things I thought everyone had done at _least_ once. I know everyone else I talked to on the team has. But whatever, better late than never, right? You’ll love it, it’s great. Except when…”

He launched into another tale about a camping adventure he’d been on with his brothers. This one featured a bear that ate all their food and chased Scout and one of his brothers up into a tree, trapping them there for several hours. The fact that that had most likely happened because he or one of his brothers had _provoked_ the bear was left unsaid. Pyro didn’t need it to be said to figure that out though, he knew Scout well enough to know that that was something he’d do and all his tales about his brothers pointed to them being much the same – Pyro hoped to meet them one day.

The story was interesting, all of Scout’s tales about his brothers were. As he talked though, Pyro couldn’t help but also enjoy the scenery too. The forest was dense even through his suit he could hear the chirping of unseen birds and possibly even the occasional call of other wildlife Pyro didn’t know enough about to place. The way the sunlight filtered through the leaves, creating a dabble effect on the forest floor was gorgeous.

What would it look like as it burned? … Pretty for sure and amazing but also tragic. Fire would destroy it and Pyro didn’t want to destroy this. So he’d have to be careful not to let himself get carried away with fire while out here. He wasn’t worried though, Scout wouldn’t let him do anything bad.

Scout was just finishing up a third camping tale when they entered a clearing that was presumably the campground. There was a slight incline leading to a lake off to the left, its surface so smooth it reflected the trees surrounding it and the sun way up in the sky. That was going to be gorgeous come nightfall when the stars and moon came out. Pyro couldn’t wait to see it.

“We’re here,” Scout said with a spring in his step. “This was my favourite camping ground growing up. It’s out here in the middle of _nowhere_ and at night it’s like the prettiest place in the whole world. Oh and I’m going to have to show you tree the bear chased me up later after we set up the tent. Its claw marks should still be there, I think. But we shouldn’t have to worry too much about bears anymore, they’re like getting driven out of the area. Which is sad and stuff but you know, nothing we can do about it. Come on, let’s set up the tent, that’s the first thing you do when you go camping, _always_.”

Jogging, he led the way up the incline, pausing near the top, close to where the forest resumed, saying that that was the spot. Having never set up a tent before, Scout did most of it, showing Pyro what to do and how to do it so ‘next time’ would be faster. Though with how confusing the pieces were, next time probably wouldn’t be much faster. Pyro was all right with that though, if this camping thing really was as much fun as Scout made it seem, Pyro would want to do it more often and eventually he’d get the hang of it.

Once it was set up and Scout had double checked to make sure it wouldn’t fall apart if the wind hit it too hard, Pyro looked around. They were out here _all_ by themselves, just the two of them. The walk back to even the road was a couple hours so…

“Scout?” he asked, turning to face him.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking up from his rummaging through the packs for his soda.

“How likely it is that someone else might come up here?”

“Uh… not likely, I think. It’s so far out of the way, not many people know about it. I don’t even know how my brothers found out about it really. Why?”

“Because uh… I want to…” Pyro gestured taking off his suit. “You think it’d be safe to do?” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been without his fireproof suit while out in the open. He was… nervous about it honestly but he wanted to enjoy being out here.

Scout smiled. “Yeah, I think it’s safe. If anyone does come you can hide in tent. Maybe just start with the mask for now? You can wait until tonight to take it all the way off, that might make you feel a bit less nervous about it.”

It probably would but… “I want to take it off now.” But he still hesitated, hand hovering over the zipper.

“Go for it then.” Scout shot back up to his feet to Give him an encouraging smile. “There’s nothing to be afraid out here. It’s just you me.”

Pyro took a deep breath and nodded. As long as Scout was here, it was okay so… he took off the suit, not letting himself hesitate anymore.

It was a _huge_ relief to get out of it after hiking in it for so long. The fresh air felt _amazing_ and smelled wonderful, so unlike the cities and dirty battlegrounds he was used to. They’d just got here and he already loved it. This weekend camping thing was going to be _great_.


	2. Hidden Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: "Okok.. what about a drabble about mer!pyro finally trusting scout enough to show him his Secret Treasure Trove? :3c Yeah I had to send all those asks to think of a prompt I guess lol. I don’t know how workable of a prompt that is, but uh, y’know, if inspiration strikes you.. :p"

“I want to show you something,” was the first thing Pyro said when he popped out of the water to greet Scout.

“Sure, what is it?” Scout replied, lowering himself to sit on the dock, legs hanging out over the water.

Pyro looked to the left, then right as if checking to see if anyone was listening to them. He even dove back underwater for a couple seconds before resurfacing to reply. “I have to take you to it. Is that okay?”

Common knowledge said never to trust a mermaid who wanted to take one somewhere. They were _notorious_ for drowning people and eating them – sometimes doing both at the same time. But Pyro defied _every single_ stereotype Scout had even heard about mermaids. Instead of showing off what was supposedly a beautiful face and upper body, he covered it up with a diver’s suit and mask. And despite living in the water, he _loved_ fire; he’d first spoken to Scout because he’d wanted to know if he had a lighter. As well as a myriad of other things that made Pyro special. So…

“All right,” Scout said as he stood back up to start undressing. He’d long since taken to wearing swim trunks under his normal clothes whenever he visited Pyro when the weather was nice enough for potential swimming. “Just let me get ready real quick.”

After folding his clothing up and placing it under his shoes, he cannonballed into the water. As always, the ocean was colder than he’d expected, it was like a curse. But it made Pyro hugging him feel even nicer than it otherwise would.

It unfortunately wasn’t long before Pyro pulled back though. “Let’s go,” he said as he took off swimming.

Scout followed, struggling to keep up because he wasn’t as fast in water as he was on land. Thankfully Pyro soon realized this and came back to lead the way much slower.

For a while, he had them going parallel to land. But once they reached about level with the large cliffside overlooking the ocean, a lighthouse on top, he started heading towards it. Turns out there was small concealed cave entrance on level with the waterline. When at high tide it would probably be submersed.

Inside, it was _dark_ and Scout couldn’t _see_. Before he could complain though, Pyro’s hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, faster than he would’ve liked to move in such darkness. Soon he was being pulled and guided up onto a ledge that was only about an inch or two under water.

“It’ s uh… really dark in here, huh?” he said just to say _something_.

Pyro made a soft hum of agreement but otherwise didn’t respond. A light flickered to life in his hand; a lighter, just brighter enough for Scout to see that he’d dragged himself up onto the ledge as well, sitting on his tail, only the end still in the water. He was holding an oil lamp as well which he used the lighter to light.

“Isn’t it pretty?” he said, clearly speaking about the fire as he adjusted the lamp to light up the whole cavern.

It wasn’t a large and the fact that it was filled with stuff made it seem even smaller. That _stuff_ wasn’t a horde of treasure as one would think but instead fire paraphernalia. Lighters, lighter fluid, a few more oil lamps, and bottles of oil for them, candles galore, boxes of matches. There was even what looked like it was supposed to be a _flamethrower_.

“How’d you get all this stuff in here?” Scout asked, turning to look at Pyro again.

“Very carefully. Some of its ruined though, I got it wet on accident. I hate the ocean.” This wasn’t the first time he’d said that but it was still weird to hear. “I made the flamethrower but I can’t ever take it out because its too big to fit through the above water opening and submersing it would ruin it. I hate being a fish.”

“Aw buddy, I’d trade places with you in a second if I could.” Being free to swim in the big wide ocean would be _fantastic_ in Scout’s opinion. But… the seaweed was always greener in somebody’s else’s lake, huh? “But you know what I can do? I can bring you more stuff if you run out and I can bring you like maybe a waterproof bag or two if I can find them in the store or something. That way you could transport you stuff in and out of here as you please.”

There was a short pause before Pyro hugged him. “That would be awesome! Thank you!”

Scout would have a hard time explaining what he needed the fire stuff and waterproof bags for if anyone caught him buying or gathering it but… that was fine. He’d figure out a lie if he had to. It was worth it to make Pyro happy.


End file.
